1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programming devices for programming a sequence of operations on a subject utilizing a linearly movable series of cards representing the subject.
2. Prior Art
Various file and display type devices have been advanced through the years, for various storage and filing activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,435 discloses a merchandise support that has a pocket that is removable and placed in relation to a separate support. The movable article support is mounted inside other supports that are fixed in position and are used for supporting merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,277 also shows a card file with index pockets that pull up, and card index trays that are removable. However, there is no teaching in this particular patent of cycling the pockets in order to perform a program.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,224 relates to a scheduling system that has a scale with dates of the month thereon and which scale spans a file drawer. Clips are placed laterally on the file compartment to indicate on what date particular things should be carried out. Dosage dispensers provide a type of programming, and such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,867 and 3,876,269.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,019 shows a file drawer that has removable receptacles, but no program is associated with the device. There is no teaching therefore of cycling the devices at all. U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,292 shows an X-ray film holder which has hanging or suspension holders for the film that can be removed.
A rotary programmer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,548 and a radial compartment programmer is also shown in my copending application Ser. No. 854,666, filed Nov. 25, 1977 for "Animal Production Cycle Programmer" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,928.